


Morphine Adult Entertainment

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multiple Partners, Shibari, Switching, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing an amateur video for an adult film company named Morphine Adult Entertainment, Noiz is invited back to their office to audition for a coveted permanent spot in their professional films. There, he meets their headline talents and his co-stars: Benishigure, Crystal, Scratch... and Sly Blue.</p><p>Porn star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LIGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> These past few months have been tough for me for a number of reasons that I won't bore you with here, but I finally managed to write something new! This will be a short fic of approximately 3 chapters, and although there will be sexual contact between all the main four & Aoba with each other, the main pairing is Noiz/Aoba. I tried writing human!Ren into it but I suck at characterizing him so much it was better to leave him out in the end, and I apologize. Apologies also for any inaccuracies; I did my best to make it somewhat realistic.

Noiz fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair he'd been offered when he'd first entered the room, crossed his ankles and immediately uncrossed them again. The office he now found himself in reminded him unpleasantly of certain images from his childhood; hours spent in his father's office at work, chastised if he even so much as made a sound when he wasn't permitted to. Still, there were some differences that made a smirk form on his lips; the presence of the tripod and camera in the corner, the black leather couch on the other side of the room that smelled of a vast array of different cleaning products and sanitizers, the large poster of a pretty young man with dark eyes and hair trying to service four cocks at once hanging on the wall. That last one was probably the biggest difference, but who knows what the old man had gotten into since he'd left?

The night before, when he'd been trying to picture the office of Morphine Adult Entertainment in his head out of bored curiosity, he hadn't really expected it to look like this. Perhaps the way one of their recruiters had pulled up next to him a few weeks prior and offered him money to jerk off on camera in the back of their company car had given him bizarre expectations. After he'd agreed and done as requested, the guy who had filmed him tried to offload business cards onto him so fast he'd barely had time to wipe his hands clean, let alone signed off consent forms or been paid. That had somehow given him the idea that they were somehow desperate for new recruits to keep their company alive, or some kind of scam. After about an hour of research when he'd gotten home that night -- while happily eating his way through the pizza his 'debut' had paid for -- he'd found out he couldn't have been more wrong.

Sly Blue. Benishigure. Scratch. Crystal. All names big names in the industry, and all signed to Morphine. Noiz could remember seeing their names pop up more than once in the more personal searches he'd done prior to his research, and those were names you didn't really bother committing to memory before you took your hand off your cock and clicked through to the next video unless you actually saw them several times.

Several minutes had passed since anything had been said. The man sitting behind the room's single desk in the large leather office chair -- Virus, was that it? -- hadn't so much as acknowledged his existence since he'd first invited him to take a seat, apparently too busy with reading over the papers in front of him to bother. The other man, whose name was Trip, was the exact opposite; he seemed unable to look anywhere but directly at him, as if he was filling the one role that Virus couldn't while his attention was elsewhere. 

Already bored with his surroundings and feeling impatience prickle under his skin, Noiz stared back. He found their attitudes annoying, but he supposed it was part of the job. You wouldn't have made it far in an industry like this one unless you had a certain attitude.

Finally, Virus looked up from the paperwork with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, Mister..."

Noiz shrugged. "Just Noiz is fine."

"Noiz-kun, then," Virus said, corners of his mouth twitching a little in amusement. "I understand you were given a card from one of our scouts after doing some amateur work for our company. Mizuki-san seemed extremely pleased with your video, and I was equally impressed when I saw the footage myself."

Noiz wondered how it felt to be impressed by watching a stranger jerk off and finger fuck himself, but he supposed that Virus had probably seen hundreds of men do it before and he could pick out certain traits that the untrained eye could not. He nodded once to acknowledge the praise and waited for Virus to continue; he wasn't about to start questioning why they were giving him such a chance based on one solo video. He wanted this chance.

"We've reviewed the information that you provided to us on the previous occasion and that all checks out. However, we're still waiting on the results of your medical checks. For now, let's do what we can."

Virus dropped the papers he'd been holding in a neat pile on the desk and gave his full attention to Noiz.

"We don't sign long-term contracts for our actors this early, and you will be no exception. You will get paid of course, but there will be no guarantee of regular work until such time as your releases have proven to be popular and profitable."

"Makes sense," Noiz replied, and Virus nodded.

"In addition, our rates of pay are different depending on what acts you're willing to perform."

For the first time since he'd situated himself behind Virus like some sort of guard of honor, Trip stepped forward and offered Noiz a piece of paper he'd retrieved from one of the filing cabinets behind the desk.

"This explains everything."

Noiz nodded his thanks and quickly scanned the list of acts and their dollar figures. Honestly, he couldn't see much he wouldn't be willing to do. He couldn't see anything much weirder than more extreme forms of penetration or sex with multiple partners, so he guessed they weren't really aiming to appeal to those with more niche fetishes.

"Do I have to tell you what I'm willing to do now?"

"No. We'll deal with all that once your med checks come back. Now," Virus said, gesturing for Trip to grab the camera from the corner of the room, "if you don't mind, we'd like to record a short interview and solo portion of your debut now. We'll publish it on our website as a special sneak preview to gauge and build interest for the full video."

"I don't mind," Noiz said, shrugging off his jacket. "Here?"

"The couch, if you don't mind."

Noiz stood up, walked over to the couch and flopped back down, lounging comfortably as the leather groaned beneath his weight and gave off the distinct smell of disinfectant. It took Virus and Trip about ten minutes to properly set up the camera and lighting, and Noiz turned his attention to his Coil while they did so. A few emails from potential clients he'd have to check more thoroughly later on, but nothing much else. A few seconds later Virus announced that they were ready, and Noiz quickly shut his Coil off and stared down the lens of the camera.

"Incidentally, Noiz-kun... do you wish to use an alias? It's really just a matter of preference."

"I already used my real first name in the other video," Noiz said with a shrug, "so there's no point in using a fake name now."

"That's fine. Ready?"

Noiz nodded, licking his lips wet and spreading his legs a little wider.

"I'll count you in," Trip said. "Five, four, three, two..."

He reached for the camera and a red light started blinking on the front of it. 

"Hello, and welcome to this special preview of MAA's newest recruit," Virus said smoothly from his place behind his desk. "You may remember this cute foreigner from a recent installment of our _Met on the Street_ , and now he's agreed to come back to show us more! How are you feeling, Noiz-kun?"

"Fine," Noiz replied, and then smirked. "Excited."

"Oh, it's good to see someone so confident," Virus remarked, sounding a lot more enthusiastic than he looked. "Let me ask you a question... how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Hmm, quite young. Have you ever been with another man before?"

The camera lens made a soft sound as Trip adjusted it, probably focusing on his face for his reaction to the question. It was too bad that his age didn't mean he was some inexperienced, blushing kid.

Noiz smirked. "Yeah. More than once."

"Oh? How many?"

Noiz could count up the number of people he'd been with in his head with no problem, but figured if it would be more fun to leave it to fantasy.

"I don't know. Can't remember."

"Sounds like age doesn't necessarily equal experience," Virus mused, and even Noiz had to admit he was impressed that he could put such a suggestive tone in his voice while looking like he was doing something completely mundane. "Do you like giving or receiving?"

Noiz considered, then shrugged. "It all feels good. That's the reason I wanted to do this."

It was true. He didn't need the money because he got more than enough doing IT odd jobs and from the allowance his brother sent to him on the sly, didn't need to piss off his parents because they already thought he was a disgrace. It just seemed like an interesting thing to do with his free time, and he had no reservations about it.

This time, Virus actually seemed to be slightly impressed. "Versatile, hmm? It will be interesting to see you in videos with some of our other talents."

Virus leaned back in his chair, smirking now.

"And finally, just as a gift to our subscribers... would you give us a preview of what we'll be seeing in your debut?"

It took a few seconds, an explicit gesture from Trip and a suggestive arched eyebrow from Virus for him to realize what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled his shirt up first so it wouldn't get in the way, navel piercing shining under the camera lighting as he unzipped his fly and lifted his hips so he could pull the material away more easily. He didn't bother doing the same with his underwear; instead, he pulled it down just far enough for his cock and balls to be in view. He wasn't even half-hard but anticipation was building in his stomach, warm and steady as Trip adjusted the camera to focus on his dick and his cock twitched in response to it. He figured he was probably large enough soft to make an impression anyway, and he smirked when Virus gestured for him to start touching himself.

It was kind of hot, knowing that thousands of people across the could be watching the video not too long from now. He took his cock in his hand with a smirk and a soft exhale and began to stroke it slowly, feeling it twitch and swell against his palm from the stimulation. He licked his lips again and shut his eyes, focusing on the warmth that was slowly working its way through the rest of his body from the pit of his stomach. For a while there was no sound in the room aside from his own soft moans and gasps of breath, and Noiz could gradually feel himself drawing closer to climax as he rolled his hips to meet his hand. He was unsure whether he should wait for a signal or just jerk himself until he came, so he opened his eyes and tried to give the two men behind the camera a subtle look indicating he needed direction. Luckily, Virus seemed to have anticipated this and quickly spoke up.

"It seems that you're quite heavily pierced everywhere, hmm? Someone should count them up and send us the exact number when your full debut is released."

Noiz stopped stroking his cock with his eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his face. He carefully pulled his foreskin back from the head of his erection and went to hold it at the base with just his thumb and forefinger, giving the camera a clear view of the entire length of his dick. The piercing at the head of his cock shone in the light, sticky wet with precum.

"Looks good, right?"

"Very good. I don't think we've had a talent with genital piercings before," Virus mused cheerfully, as though he was discussing the weather. "It will be interesting to see how someone reacts to feeling them inside of them. Now, Noiz-kun... how about you finish yourself off? Everyone wants to see how cute your face is when you cum."

Noiz sighed softly, once again grasping his cock with his whole fist and beginning to stroke. He'd wondered if the camera was going to have any effect on him before he'd arrived; if anything it made it easier for him to cum this way. He twisted his palm over the head, his own precum slicking his skin, tugged at his piercings and dug his nails into the shaft of his cock. As sensitivity built at the tip of his dick, he reached down to cup his balls with his free hand to finish himself off. A sharp squeeze of his balls and the corner of a thumbnail digging into the head of his cock was what it took to finally push him over the edge, and he moaned as he felt his cum spurt from the tip of his cock and drip down onto his hand.

"You did a wonderful job," Virus said, smirking at Noiz as he raised his dirty hand to his lips and began to lick his own cum from his fingers while staring down the camera. "Though there was one thing I did notice... could it be that you like a little bit of pain?"

"... a little," Noiz mused, sucking the last of his fingers clean with a wet pop. His face was still burning with heat from his orgasm and his mind was still filled with a pleasant, vague buzz. He couldn't be bothered with trying to form a more coherent answer.

"Maybe we should have expected it, considering your piercings. Anyway, what a good way to introduce yourself to our subscribers," Virus said. "Please remember to watch out for Noiz-kun's debut, and please visit our site for more videos!"

"And... cut," Trip said after a few more seconds of the camera focusing on Noiz's flushed face and softening cock, only held firm and in view by his hand around the base.

"Excellent job," Virus said with a smile, grabbing the tissue box from the corner of his desk and tossing it to Noiz, who caught it with his free hand. "I didn't even catch a hint of the nerves that we usually see from first timers. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Noiz shook his head and began cleaning himself off. Aside from the one vid he'd done before for Morphine and playing around on webcam when he was younger, this was his first time. Still he supposed he'd probably been more calm than most people would have been in his place. He finished cleaning up, tucked his cock back into his underwear and fixed up his clothing.

"When you do normal shoots, you'll have time to shower and relax afterward. You'll be provided with meals if it goes overtime, too. We like to look after our models here."

"It doesn't bother me to just clean up like this," Noiz replied.

"Well, at least feel free to clean up a bit better in the bathroom," Virus said, gesturing to the office door. "Third door on the right when you leave here. You can discard the used tissues there too. After that, please return here quickly."

"Why?" Noiz asked, brow furrowing. "I thought that was it until my med tests came back."

Virus and Trip looked at each other with placid, unreadable expressions and then back to Noiz.

"Well... the truth is, we may already have an idea of who we'd like you to work with for your first scene. We're a small company despite our reputation, and our actors are quite close to one another. So we thought it would be good to introduce you to them now." 

Noiz shrugged. It didn't really matter to him whether he was the outsider, but if it would keep these two happy he supposed it would be worth it. "Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes," Virus said dryly. "Please try to hurry. Their break should be coming up soon, and we want to avoid interrupting the shoot if we can."

* * *

"Ahh... more, more!"

Aoba moaned loudly, gasping as he felt the man between his legs obey his command and begin to fuck him harder, his cock pressing so deep inside of him with every thrust that it was almost painful to feel so full. The two cocks in his hands twitched and bounced in response and he tried to jerk them both equally, but it was hard to concentrate with the tip of the cock inside him pressing into his sweet spot with every thrust. His own erection was lying neglected against his belly, flushed red and dripping warm precum over his skin.

A snort of laughter came from one of the men standing over him.

"Heh, you hear that? He likes it."

Aoba moaned wantonly in response, but his expression changed to one of desperate disappointment as the cock in his right hand was pulled from his grasp. The cock in his ass soon followed, and soon he was left alone and looking like a desperate, overstimulated wreck.

"No, please..."

"Awww, look how desperate he is."

Two hands, one under each of his arms, pulled the weak Aoba to his feet to allow one of the men to lie down, and the other two dumped him unceremoniously in their friend's lap.

"If you want it that bad, ride his cock. You want it, don't you?"

Aoba nodded desperately, unable to speak from want. He crouched over the prone man's cock, grabbed it at the base to hold it steady as he pressed the head against his hole and then, with a single deep breath, bore down until the entire length was inside his ass.

"Heh, he took it all at once!"

Aoba moaned incoherently bounced unevenly, grinding his hips down onto the other man's cock so the head teased his prostate over and over again. A second later, one of the other men nudged his cheek with the damp head of his erection and Aoba turned his head to take it into his mouth, swirling his tongue to taste the salty fluid leaking from the tip as the third man grabbed Aoba's wrist and guided the blue-haired man's hand back onto his dick.

Aoba was so close despite his own cock not being touched at all, and tears beaded at the corners of his eyes as he felt orgasm building low in his belly. He pulled away from the cock in his mouth, his lips still connected to it by a thin line of spit as he cried out from the intense pleasure inside of him. The man beneath him reached up to roughly pinch his nipples, and Aoba almost screamed.

"Gonna cum," he whimpered a second later, precum leaking freely from the tip of his dick and dripping down his stomach and thighs. "Please, just let me..."

"Cut! _Cut!_ "

"Eh?!" Aoba exclaimed, eyes shooting open as he glared at the shadowy figure off-camera. "Mizuki?! What was wrong with that one?"

"To be honest," Mizuki said, scratching his head as he looked at the scene through the display screen on the main camera, "I'm just not feeling this camera angle. It just doesn't look very appealing, you know? Maybe we need an extreme close-up of the penetration..."

"That was the first thing we tried, and you didn't like it so you changed to this," Aoba said, gesturing down his own body.

"I think it could use more close-ups of your face too... after all, the title is _The Sweet Face Of Suffering! Sly Blue × 3 Cocks Cum Inside ♥._ "

"... does it really need the love heart at the end?" Aoba asked, smiling sheepishly as the two men on either side of him stepped away.

"Sorry, Aoba. That's what the bosses want," Mizuki said with an apologetic grin, "we'll break for lunch and take it from the top after that."

Aoba sighed deeply and slowly eased himself off the cock he'd been riding, offering his hand to the man to which it belonged.

"Thanks, Aoba," the man said with a smile that Aoba returned. Assistants immediately rushed onto the set carrying warm towels and robes, and Aoba nodded gratefully to them and began to clean up.

"I swear, Koujaku," Aoba said with a sigh as he wiped himself clean, "he acts like he's going for the Academy Award for cinematography."

"I heard that, you two. And I could win an AVN Award, even if they are rigged!" Mizuki snapped from behind the camera, and Koujaku and Aoba began to laugh.

"Aoba-san!!"

"Oi, Clear!" Koujaku snapped as the younger man bolted past him to tightly hug Aoba around the waist. "Watch out!"

"Was I too rough?" Clear asked. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Clear," Aoba managed to say, gasping for air. "But uh... you might want to put on your robe."

A soft, irritated grunt from beside him caught Aoba's attention, and he looked over to find Mink looking over the single page of "script" that Mizuki had given them to learn for the shoot.

"Who thinks this crap is erotic...?"

"The subscribers," Koujaku replied, shrugging as he tied his robe shut . "And they pay our wages, so it's best to give them what they want."

Mink's expression told Aoba that the older man didn't agree with Koujaku, but before they could discuss it any further they were being shooed off the set so the assistants could clean up. Aoba sighed softly and sat down in one of the chairs off-camera, nodding in thanks as he was handed a cup of water to drink. He was about to take a sip when a sharp knock came from the door leading to the studio, drawing his attention. Mizuki ran to open the door and grinned when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Virus, Trip!"

"Mizuki-san," Virus said, smiling as he walked into the room. "It seems that everything is going well here. Are you on lunch now?"

"Yeah, only just started. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, we just wanted to introduce someone. We think you might know him."

Aoba watched, half-interested as Virus stood aside for a young man with several piercings, blonde hair and green eyes to step by him. Probably yet another assistant or photographer to help with shoots, he figured, and he rested his chin in his palm boredly.

"Everyone, please say hello to Noiz. He's our newest recruit, and he should be making his video debut by next week!"

Now that was more interesting; it wasn't often that Virus and Trip hired new talents and they usually didn't put those they hired right into video shoots. Photo sets to gauge interest were more common at first... then again, they had mentioned that the kid knew Mizuki. 

"Oh, I remember you!" Mizuki said. He offered his hand to Noiz, who took it and shook it just before the scene turned awkward. " _Met on the Streets_ , right? Or were you a _Midorijima Twink Parade_ alumni?"

"The former," Noiz replied with a somewhat distasteful expression on his face.

"Well, I remember you were good and that's all that matters," Mizuki said with a laugh. "Welcome to the company!"

Clear rushed over from his corner of the set and happily grabbed Noiz's free hand in both of his own.

"It's very nice to meet you! I go by the name Crystal, but please just call me Clear."

"Clear is a newer recruit," Trip said, suddenly stepping into the studio and shutting the door behind himself.

"We weren't planning to include him in any of the scenes for your debut," Virus said, "but I'm sure you'll work together in the future."

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Clear said, beaming happily as he dropped Noiz's hand do Virus and Trip could introduce him to everyone else.

"That is Benishigure... or Koujaku-san," Virus said, pointing to the corner of the room the man in question was smoking with Mink. "And the other is Scratch, or Mink-san."

"Oh?" Koujaku said, his name being called catching his attention. "Is this the new recruit? How are you, bean sprout?"

A shiver went down Aoba's spine as Noiz's expression turned dark. "I'm not a bean sprout, old timer."

"Old?!" Koujaku scoffed, an irritated smile on his face. "You should learn some respect for your seniors, kid."

"I knew you were old," Noiz drawled, "but a senior? You're more ancient than I thought. You should consider retirement."

Koujaku's eyes narrowed, and Trip calmly stepped in from the side to come between the two men.

"Anyway," Virus said with a warning tone, "we were thinking of having a masturbation scene between you and Koujaku-san, Noiz-kun. As for Mink-san... definitely something to do with pain with you in the submissive role, if you're willing. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We haven't even introduced you to the person we want you to film your first scene with!"

Aoba had been taking a long drink of water when he realized Virus meant him, and he choked awkwardly on the mouthful he'd been swallowing at the time. Trip walked over to him with one hand raised in greeting, with Noiz and Virus bringing up the rear.

"Yaho, Aoba."

"Good afternoon, Aoba-san."

"Virus, Trip," Aoba managed to splutter in between coughing. "G-good to see you!"

"And you, Aoba-san," Virus replied. "We're rather excited to inform you that you'll be the one to break our new recruit in."

"Fine with me," Aoba grinned, getting up and offering his hand in greeting. "I go by the name Sly Blue... but just call me Aoba."

Noiz once again waited for a few seconds before taking the proffered hand and stating his own name.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you! The first time you're on camera with someone else can be kind of intimidating, so don't hesitate to ask me if you need help. You can think of me like a big brother figure if you want. We're all like family here."

Noiz scoffed and averted his gaze. "I'm not worried at all."

"... oh, well then," Aoba said awkwardly, frowning a little. Noiz had looked back to him now, and Aoba couldn't help but feel self-conscious with the kid's gaze on him. "W-what is it?"

Noiz shrugged. "I was just thinking you look different than in your videos."

Aoba's eye ticced. "How so?"

"In real life you're kind of scrawny."

Embarrassed heat rose to Aoba's face and he narrowed his eyes at Noiz. "I don't know what gave you that idea, _kid_ , but I'm fine."

"Heh, you're blushing from a comment like that?" Noiz smirked. "How can you stand fucking on camera for money?"

"Oi, shut it brat!"

"Well," Virus interrupted, "that concludes our introductions. I'm sure you'll all work well together on camera."

Not one to miss a subtle warning from his friend and boss, Aoba backed down. Noiz didn't look like he'd even been bothered by their exchange.

"We'll be taking Noiz-kun to discuss some contract matters now. Aoba-san," Virus said, "please continue your excellent work."

"Yeah, Aoba," Trip stated. "Don't forget we're your..."

"You're my biggest fans, I know," Aoba said with a grin. "See you after the shoot."

"Come with us, Noiz-kun," Virus said, and he and Trip began to walk off. Noiz aimed one last smug smirk in Aoba's direction before following after them, and Aoba couldn't help but roll his eyes. Once the three had left the studio, Koujaku stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to stand next to Aoba.

"What a little shit," he muttered, scowling at the now closed studio door.

"You're telling me," Aoba muttered. "Still, he must be good if Virus and Trip hired him after one vid and an audition."

"Well, the cocky brats like him never last long anyway. He'll probably do one video and quit," Koujaku snorted. "Heck, I give him one _scene_ before he backs out."

"And I'm the lucky one who has to put up with him first," Aoba sighed. "I hope he doesn't screw around too much, I hate it when shoots go over time."

"We're running behind schedule, everyone!" Mizuki shouted suddenly, as if on cue. "Ten minutes and we'll be starting up again, so make sure you're ready!"

"We'd better grab something to eat before we run out of time," Koujaku said, and Aoba nodded and followed him over to the small refreshments table before Clear could take all of the best food.

They'd need time to get prepared before they were back on camera, after all.


	2. CAMERA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of dubcon/non-con elements in a porn setting... so basically it's being acted and the two parties are actually consenting, but one is pretending he isn't. I'm just warning in case it upsets anyone. The scene itself is very short, so I hope it isn't too terrible. I just needed it to form the balance between the other two scenes, and that sort of scene is indeed something that gets acted out in pornographic films.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

By the time Noiz bothered to go home it was already dark. He fumbled for the light switch, cursing himself for leaving the curtains drawn when he left that morning, and in the end was only able to locate the switch by using the light from his Coil's display as a guide. He toed his shoes off in the doorway, glanced around his apartment once and headed for the kitchen. A quick look inside his bare refrigerator told him that this would be another delivery pizza and pasta night.

After he'd situated himself on his couch and ordered his dinner, he decided to distract himself from the lengthy estimated delivery time by checking his mail. Nothing particularly exciting. The first few messages were more emails from potential customers who needed their Coils, Allmates or computers fixed. The newest mail after those was one from his bank, complete with personalized message, informing him that a deposit had been made into his account; this he deleted without even looking at it because he wasn't really in the mood for his brother's gentle insistence that he should make up with their parents and come home. A few more advertisements later and he was down to the bottom of the list, but the subject line of one of the final messages caught his eye before he shut his Coil's screen off.

_Morphine Video Login Information_

Brows quirking just the slightest bit, Noiz opened the message and was greeted by the familiar, garish picture of Morphine's winged heart logo and a short, generic message beneath.

_Congratulations on being selected for employment by Morphine Adult Entertainment._

_As an employee you are entitled to a free, unlimited all-access subscription of our material, including our catalogue of premium HD videos and pictures. You may access this material any time with the login information below._

_Welcome, and please enjoy._

Smirking slightly, Noiz glanced over the login information before minimizing his mailbox and opening his Coil's internet browser. Morphine's site loaded quickly, and he scoffed when he saw that the adult content warning page was decorated with a heavily edited picture of a half-naked Crystal in a typically seductive pose. After meeting the weird guy that very same day, it was hard to believe that the picture on his screen was of the same person.

A quick selection of "yes" on the warning screen took him through to the main site, and the first thing he laid eyes on was another heavily edited picture, this time of Benishigure in a kimono, with large text advertising his latest video release. Beneath the main picture was a small scrolling montage of preview images of the video; the old man with two cocks in his mouth, one of him red-faced and moaning as he crouched over and rode a rather sizeable dildo, another where Sly Blue was fucking him while his face was covered in cum...

_Sly Blue..._

He'd been told that his first scene would be with that guy, and it would have been a lie for him to say that the thought didn't fill him with anticipation. It was impossible to avoid videos involving Sly Blue if you were a watcher of Morphine's material, but the company was surprisingly protective of their intellectual property and Noiz hadn't been able to find much more of the other man's works aside from a few preview clips. He'd not had the drive to look harder than that -- it wasn't as if the internet lacked pornography that was easier to find, and he'd always been able to find something that could get him off eventually -- but now not only did he have a reason to look at Sly Blue's videos, he also had all of them provided to him to be watched at his leisure.

Noiz made himself comfortable on the couch, sliding down on the cushions until he was closer to lying down than sitting up. He typed in the provided login information when prompted by Morphine's site, and was immediately greeted by a large photograph of Sly Blue wearing nothing but a pair of tiny blue underwear and several elaborately knotted red ropes. His erect cock poked comically out from beneath the elastic waistband, but it was easy for Noiz to ignore that once his gaze came to rest on the other man's face. There was a sort of primal desire in his gaze that was convincing to the point of it being unnerving, and Noiz suddenly began to understand why Sly Blue was so popular as his cock twitched in interest.

The picture he'd seen turned out to be an advertisement for Sly Blue's latest movie release, and so Noiz figured that it was a good a chance as any to see how his soon-to-be colleague worked during shoots. He clicked through to the full video, frowning as it took a substantial amount of time to load -- maybe if he offered to fix Morphine's terrible online video player he could make some extra money -- but eventually he found himself staring at the copyright warnings of the video. These quickly changed into a quick shot of the Morphine logo, and as soon as that had disappeared he was treated to several minutes of Sly Blue showing off his body with varying degrees of nudity and sexual activity to the sound of cheap public domain techno music.

So far, Noiz wasn't particularly impressed; Sly Blue was definitely alluring, but the video itself was almost the same as every other mid-budget porn he'd ever seen. Getting bored just as Sly Blue started sucking his own fingers and reaching down between his legs, Noiz decided to skip forward in the video in the hopes of finding one of the main scenes.

He caught a few seconds of video of what appeared to be Benishigure fingering his cum out of Sly Blue's ass, but it quickly faded away and the next scene started. Sly Blue was sitting on top of a neatly arranged futon, in what looked like a traditional Japanese tatami room. His hair was pulled up high on the back of his head and he was wearing nothing but a loose red robe. Almost immediately after the establishing shot, Benishigure entered from the door at the back of the room with the red ropes from the preview picture slung carelessly over his shoulder.

He discarded them to the side as he sat down next to Sly Blue and ran the back of his hand over the other man's cheek; Sly nipped at his thumb in return, then moaned softly and shut his eyes as Benishigure pressed a fingertip against his lips for him to suck.

Benishigure's gaze softened, and he tangled his free hand in the back of Sly Blue's long hair.

"How are you today, my beautiful pet?"

Rolling his eyes, his impatience building as fast as his anticipation, Noiz skipped through a chunk of the video again. This time he managed to land himself right in the middle of the action; Sly Blue was on his knees with his face buried into the futon, hands tied securely behind his back, ass high in the air with Benishigure's cock buried so deep inside him that there didn't appear to be any space left between their bodies. Benishigure laughed in the back of his throat, voice husky, and reached down to lift Sly Blue's leg up into the air and expose him to the camera. Noiz felt his breath catch in his throat as Sly Blue's face burned with shame; there was already a fair amount of cum spilled onto the sheets beneath his body, but his cock was still erect and dripping wet, looking like he could easily cum again without being touched, just from having Benishigure fuck him.

"Ah..." Benishigure said, and Noiz couldn't help but notice the obvious note of hesitation in his voice. Sly Blue covered for it expertly though, rocking his hips back and whining with need.

"Oh!" Benishigure said, as if forgetting his previous awkwardness in a flash. "You want more?"

Sly Blue didn't answer right away, and Benishigure withdrew almost entirely before sliding back in in one smooth, hard thrust. Sly Blue gasped, the droplets of precum beading at the slit of his cock dripping down onto the futon.

"Please..." Sly Blue whispered.

Benishigure withdrew again and Sly Blue tensed, waiting for the pleasure, but seconds passed and Benishigure didn't move. Noiz snorted a little; the old man was supposed to be a professional, but there was something about the way he hesitated for just that little bit too long that irritated Noiz. At least he had a good body and dick.

Benishigure shifted a little, and both he and his co-star took a moment to readjust and get comfortable before they continued before he spoke again.

"If you want it so badly... do it yourself. Move."

Noiz licked his lips, clicking out of the video just as Sly Blue began to roll his hips back onto Benishigure's cock. It was hot, hotter than he thought it would be... but he wanted to see more. There was something about Sly Blue that was just arousing, alluring, and Noiz wanted to see as much of it as possible.

He shed his pants before he began to look through the other videos and pulled his underwear down to his knees, wrinkling his nose as a strand of precum bridged between his the head of his cock and the material before it broke. After searching through a few pages of content one particular video caught his eye; Crystal's debut. Although Crystal was clearly going to be the star of the video, Sly Blue was listed as appearing in a few of the scenes. Even better, it appeared to be a video where they switched things up. Sly Blue looked amazing when he bottomed, so Noiz figured it was worth investigating how skilled he was as a top.

Giving his stiff cock a few lazy strokes as the video loaded, Noiz rolled his eyes as he was once again treated to a montage of random video snippets, this time of Crystal. He skipped forward just as the video showed a snippet of Crystal standing in a kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron as he ate a phallic-looking ice cream and found himself at the start of what appeared to be Sly Blue's first appearance in the video.

They were sitting in what looked like the room where Virus and Trip had filmed him jerking off, lounging on the couch in plain clothes and maintaining a slightly awkward silence. Crystal looked over at Sly Blue a few times, blushing and shifting nervously. Finally, Sly Blue tossed down the magazine he'd been pretending to read and looked at Crystal.

"So, you're the new recruit?"

"Yes, that's me!" Crystal said. His inexperience showed fairly clearly, but he seemed enthusiastic at the very least.

Noiz rolled his eyes a little, tugging thoughtlessly at the piercing through the head of his cock to stay hard. Why did all porn have to have some weird, half-assed plot to it? It wasn't like the viewers were watching for the engaging storyline.

"Welcome to MMA!" Sly Blue said with a grin. "Are you nervous?"

"Y-yes," Crystal admitted. "I actually feel a bit tense."

"Well then..." Sly Blue said, getting to his feet, "how about I help you loosen up a bit?"

Noiz rolled his eyes at that one. Luckily, after their cringeworthy lines had been delivered the pair on the video got quickly -- and vigorously -- to the action. Sly's mouth was on Crystal's, and they were both moaning and shedding their clothes at a rapid pace. After getting himself completely naked, Sly Blue yanked Crystal's underwear and pants down, kneeling between his legs and gripping his half-hard cock at the base.

Up until now, Noiz had been wondering how the hell a person like Crystal could have been hired by MMA; he wasn't exactly the type you'd think of if you were to imagine a typical adult video star. But as he watched Sly Blue attempt to suck the other man's cock and barely being able to take half of it before choking, he suddenly understood what the company had seen in him. He was vaguely disappointed that he'd have to wait and see if he was up to that particular challenge himself, especially if Sly Blue was struggling.

A few minutes more effort on Sly's behalf and he was able to take Crystal almost to the base, jaw straining and eyes watering. He pulled off with a gasp and hooked his hands under Crystal's knees, dragging him forward to expose his hole, already flushed pink and prepared.

"All ready to go, huh?" Sly Blue purred. Crystal nodded rapidly, and his toes curled deliciously as Sly moved forward and rubbed the head of his cock against his sensitive entrance.

"Good?

"Yes..." Crystal breathed, and he arched and keened as Sly Blue pushed all the way inside, "I feel so full..."

"You'll get used to it," Sly Blue breathed, and he began moving slowly, leaning over to kiss Crystal in the process.

Noiz's hand worked over his dick, jerking his wrist in time with the rocking of his hips. This was good, but kind of vanilla. He clicked back on the video just as it seemed that Crystal was going to profess his attraction for Sly Blue and went to look for something else to watch. One video at the bottom of the page jumped out at him; it seemed to be aimed at a more hardcore audience, because the preview picture was of Sly Blue's face, tear-stained, blindfolded and covered in some sort of red substance that looked too bright to be blood. Curiosity got the better of Noiz and he clicked through to the video, absentmindedly running his tongue over one palm to wet it before returning it to his aching cock.

There was no upbeat intro to this video; instead, the establishing shot was of a naked Sly Blue sitting in a dark room, confined to a cage to which he was bound by the handcuffs around his wrists. Pillows and blankets littered the floor of the cage, and the only source of light appeared to be a bulb hanging from the roof. Sly Blue was already blindfolded; perhaps that was what made his jolt of surprise so genuine as the screech of the cage's metal door signaled the arrival of another.

His face was out of shot, but Noiz recognized Scratch's build and skin tone almost immediately. He grasped Sly Blue's hair roughly and, ignoring the smaller man's cries of protest, forced his cock into Sly Blue's throat so hard and so fast that he gagged. Tears were already dampening the blindfold, and after a particularly deep thrust into Sly Blue's mouth, Scratch grabbed the back of his head with one hand and his throat with the other to prevent him from recoiling.

Once Scratch finally did move away, leaving Sly Blue coughing and gagging, he stepped away for a moment before returning to view. Pushing Sly Blue back against the bars and holding him in place with a foot on his stomach, Noiz watched with slightly sick fascination as the first drops of the mystery red substance dripped onto Sly Blue's skin.

Sly Blue hissed under his breath, and his breathy sobs of _hot, too hot_ took a moment for Noiz to decipher. He hadn't really thought of Sly Blue to be hardcore enough to tolerate things like wax play, but the other man had surprised him once again. He clicked back to the main page and quickly scanned over the videos, finding a quick bonus solo scene from one of Sly Blue's early releases to watch instead.

This was better for him; Sly was on a bed with a vibrator inside him, using one hand to jerk himself off and the other to work the toy in and out of his ass. His moans and gasps were so delicate and yet so utterly lewd, and Noiz moaned as he worked his closed fist feverishly over the whole length of his dick.

Noiz closed his eyes and squirmed down on the couch, focusing more on the sounds he heard coming from his Coil than the visuals as he roughly stroked his cock. He wondered what sorts of thing Morphine had planned for his shoot with Sly Blue; hardcore like this video with Scratch, fluffy and gentle like the video with Crystal, or somewhere in between like the video with Benishigure? He pulled at the piercings in his shaft, scratched his nails over the sensitive skin afterwards and thumbed at the slit. Holding off for so long had left him so close that he ached, and the heat in his stomach and the tightness in his balls had reached a truly uncomfortable level.

Noiz bit his lip. So close. Just a little more, and he could--

A sudden knock at the front door of his apartment dragged Noiz from his thoughts with a violent curse. The person on the other side apoarently heard him, because the next time he talked he sounded a lot more cautious.

"Aah... pizza delivery?"

Noiz sighed and fell back against the couch, letting his straining cock drop to rest on his belly. "Gimme a minute."

He quickly shut the video off and retrieved his underwear and pants and pulled them on, adjusting himself as best he could to hide his erection. He could finish himself off later if he needed to, because nothing was ever going to stop him from getting his pizza after a day like this one.

* * *

About a week later, Noiz received a message from Virus on his Coil.

_We've received your medical examination results and are pleased to see that they have come back clean. We'll be filming your first scene with Aoba tomorrow at the studio, starting at 9a.m. Please arrive two hours prior for pre-shoot prep._

Noiz swallowed and licked his lips as he replied to the message to tell Virus he'd be there.

That night, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't a matter of anxiety ; on the contrary, he was excited and the adrenaline flowing through his veins wouldn't let his mind or body rest. Tnankfully, he managed to drift off for a few hours before his alarm went off at quarter to six in the morning, and a quick look at himself in the bathroom mirror before he left reassured him that he didn't look too sleep deprived.

He arrived at Morphine a good twenty minutes before the time he'd been told, but the security at the door merely nodded and let him in, directing him to the dressing rooms where the stars prepared before their shoots. Mizuki was already there, as were several crew members; the former smiled and waved when he saw him.

"Hey, Noiz. Ready for your big debut?"

Noiz nodded, and Mizuki laughed.

"Cat got your tongue? Doesn't matter, I've seen people way more nervous than you are on their first shoot. I thought Aoba was gonna pass out. Speaking of Aoba... he isn't here yet," Mizuki said with a sigh. "But it's probably good that you got here early. Gives me some extra time to show you the ropes."

Mizuki turned his back on Noiz for a moment to retrieve one of a few small cardboard boxes on a shelf in the corner of the room. He walked over to Noiz and handed it to him.

"Morphine takes pride in looking after our stars' needs," Mizuki explained, opening the lid of the box. "Some of this stuff you'll definitely need, some of it is a matter of preference." 

Noiz peered into the box; inside were a few bottles of pills and some other medical equipment.

"Got your standard douche for cleanliness purposes," Mizuki said casually. "Use it a few minutes before we start filming. The white bottle is pills to relax your muscles and the tab without the box is to keep you hard, if you suddenly have a problem once you're on film. Only the first one is compulsory for use. Between takes you can do whatever you need to do to stay erect."

Mizuki gave Noiz a smile that was entirely too bright.

"Aside from that, we'll start getting you ready. Can't wait to see what you can do."

Noiz nodded, not really sure that thanks were appropriate given the circumstances, and as Mizuki hurried away to deal with something else a few crew members approached him.

"Excuse me, do you mind...?"

One of the women pointed at Noiz's pants, and he nodded in agreement. A few moments later, he was standing naked in the dressing room while the women scrutinized him. One looked over her shoulder and, upon seeing Mizuki, quickly beckoned him over.

"See anything you want dealt with?"

Mizuki hummed low in his throat and gave Noiz a slow, deliberate once over.

"Cover up those few scars on his stomach. And he could use a bit of a trim. Aoba should be fine with all that because he had to shave for the scene last week, so you'll just have to do the standard prep for him."

"Okay," the woman replied, and she retrieved a hair trimmer from the supplies in front of the dressing room mirrors. "Didn't sound like he wanted you to take it all off, so just cut it short. Bathroom is through the door on the left there."

"Thanks," Noiz replied uncertainly, taking the proffered trimmer and heading into the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later Noiz looked down at himself and, figuring he'd trimmed his pubic hair short enough, washed the trimmings down the shower drain and went to exit the room. The door swung open just as he was about to grab the door handle, and Aoba entered the room clothed in a pink hooded sweatshirt, tight blue skinny jeans and ridiculously huge boots.

"Oh, g'morning," he said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. 

"Morning," Noiz replied, staring blankly as Aoba's gaze moved down to his cock.

"Umm, you missed a spot," he said, pointing to a patch of hair that, upon inspection, did look longer than the rest. "Do you need help? I can get one of the crew..."

"I'm fine," Noiz replied. "Just never had to do this before."

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Just fix that up and you'll be fine. And, ah... robes are in the cupboard over there."

Noiz looked to where Aoba was pointing and nodded his thanks before getting back in the shower to even up his rough trimming job. Aoba sat down on a small chair in the corner of the room and began to undress. Noiz watched him with vague interest for a moment before turning his attention to the task at hand.

"Ah, so," he started as he pulled his hoodie over his head, "Virus and Trip sent me your casting video to watch, and... do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Noiz was too busy inspecting his groin for more uneven patches of hair, and he shrugged carelessly.

"Did you really get into this out of boredom?"

Noiz glanced up at him. He hadn't expecting a question like that one. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no," Aoba replied. "It's just not really a common answer."

"Hmm, weird," Noiz said, stepping out of the shower and turning on the tap to rinse away the rest of the trimmed hair. "What about you, Sly Blue?"

"Oi, it's Aoba. A-O-B-A," the other man replied, sounding annoyed. He waited a few seconds before continuing."Well, at the time that I made my debut I'd just lost my job, and Virus and Trip are old friends... it's a bit weird sometimes, but I don't hate what I do. And I get paid much more than I would at a regular part-time job. My granny still doesn't know the finer details, but she doesn't ask and I'm not about to say anything..."

Aoba gave an awkward laugh.

"So what about your family?"

Noiz shook his head. "They don't know. They live overseas and we don't talk."

"Oh," came the awkward response. "I'm sorry."

Noiz shook his head and selected a robe out of the closet to wear. "Doesn't matter. Sly Blue..."

"Aoba!"

Noiz gave a noncommittal grunt. "Why are we here so early?"

"Oh! Well, before the shoot they've got to get us ready," the other man explained, also grabbing one of the robes to wear. "Makeup, hair, covering up blemishes and sometimes even fixing our nails and stuff like that. Virus and Trip are really picky..."

He paused and gave Noiz an awkward smile.

"And of course, they leave time for us to perform the more private prep we have to do..."

A short period of silence followed, during which it was obvious to Noiz that Aoba wanted to say something. He finally gathered the courage to do so just as Noiz was about to leave the room.

"Oi, about the other day... I feel like we sort of got off on the wrong foot."

Noiz shrugged at him. "You don't need to apologize."

"... I wasn't going to," Aoba said, frowning. Noiz smirked in response.

"Good, because I won't either. Though I did find out the answer to a question I had."

Aoba's eyebrow ticced. "Oh?"

"I wondered how you had sex on video when you got flustered so easy... I watched your films and didn't expect you to be so confident."

"Well," Aoba said, "it's my job, after all."

"Your on screen persona is so much different than who you really are," Noiz said, his smirk widening. "It's kind of cute."

"C-cute?!" Aoba asked, face once again going red. "Listen, brat..."

Just at that moment, Mizuki poked his head around the bathroom door and Aoba quickly fell silent.

"Come on, you two! If you don't finish in here soon we'll be running behind!"

Noiz nodded and, without another word but with what Aoba figured was possibly the most bratty smirk in the world, left the room in silence.

What had he done to deserve this bratty kid coming into his life?


End file.
